


American Dream

by bliztoise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sick!Reader, Thank You Taika For My Life, domestic!Loki, i just love this new loki that we ALL KNOW WE DESERVE!!!!!, seriously ragnarok is the best marvel film so far okay don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: A look into your life with domestic!Loki. Based on his Ragnarok characterization, because isn't it the one we deserve? AND the best one?





	American Dream

You’re laying in bed, asleep. Loki watches your form rise and fall slowly. You’re on your side, facing away from him. A small smile graces his lips. He’s content. All of a  sudden you jolt awake, and you’re throwing back the covers.

“Darling? What’s wrong?” He asks.

“The door.”

“What about it?”

“Did we shut and lock the door before we went to bed?” You slur, blearily trying to get up. “What if one of the cats opens it and gets out?”

Loki laughs and pulls you back down onto the bed. “Darling, I promise you that we locked the doors, and the windows are shut as well. Go back to sleep.”

You struggle in his arms, adamant to get up and check. He just holds you around the waist, laughing. “Fine. But if you won’t let me go, will you go check?”

He sighs. “Yes, if that’s what you need to go back to sleep, then yes. I will make sure that your creatures haven’t escaped and gotten run over by a car or something.” You hit his chest, mumbling that it’s not funny, and he smiles.

Soon enough you’re rolling back over, face mashed into the pillow as he gets up. He dutifully checks all of the doors and windows, even on the cats themselves. They’re sounds asleep in the living room, in a row on the couch. Loki slips back into bed, wrapping an arm around your waist. _Mortals worry over the littlest things_ , he thinks.

* * *

“I don’t understand,” Loki says, looking into the machine.

“It’s a crane machine! You put a quarter or two in, then use the aforementioned crane, hanging above the stuff,” You point out. “...to get the items! See that cat? I want it, so I’m gonna put my money in and try to get it.”

“Yes, but why can’t I just buy it for you? Have someone come and remove it from the machine? This way you’re guaranteed to go home with what you want.”

“Babe, that’s not the point. The point is to show off some skill and finesse, and get a cute toy as a reward,” You tell him, putting your quarters in. Loki’s eyes widen as the machine starts blaring music at the two of you, but you’re unfazed. You maneuver the crane to where you think is just the right spot and hit the button to drop it. You let out a noise of excitement when the claw grips the toy and picks it up, but sigh in frustration when it drops the stuffed cat _ri_ _ght_ in front of the toy deposit, just shy of getting it in.

“Well, fuck,” You say, grabbing your stuff. “C’mon, let’s go play skee ball.”

“Wait, that’s it? You’re just going to give up? You were so close!” Loki says indignantly.

“It’s fine, Lo. These games are only what you put into them. I’m not gonna waste all my money trying to get a toy, y’know? I tried once, but didn’t win. I had fun, so no harm, no foul,” You tell him, checking how many tokens you have for the next game.

“Well, I refuse to let you leave this machine empty handed.” As he says that a soft green glow starts to envelop the cat plush. He lifts it and drops it into the prize claim. He snatches it out and hands it to you.

“Loki! You can’t just _do_ that!” You say.

“I can and I did. Now let’s go before the manager catches us and Thor gets a call I’ve been banned from another place, okay?” He takes your hand and struts out, while you giggle and hold the cat plush to your chest.

* * *

“You sound terrible,” Loki says. He’s just caught you hacking up a lung on the couch, the phlegm in your throat coming up, much to your displeasure. You’ve been sick for a couple of days now, but you keep reassuring him you’re fine. Looking at you now, he’s not so sure.

“It’s fine. I just gotta drink some more ginger ale,” You reply, before going back into a coughing fit. Ah yes, the ginger ale. You’d been drinking the stuff like it was going out of style. While it’d helped a little at first, you were now worse.

Loki resolves to go get you something that would actually work. You catch him putting on his jacket and frown. “Where are you going, babe?”

“I have some business to take care of. I will be back shortly." He presses a kiss to your forehead and walks out the door. You fall asleep on your couch, your cat Gus kneading your thigh.

*

Loki returns an hour later. He gone to a pharmacy, demanding to get the strongest thing they had. After recovering from their shock, a pharmacist had shakily directed him to some cold and flu NyQuil, sure to cure whatever currently ails you. He feels triumphant as he walks in the door.

“Loki?” You ask sleepily. He walks over to the couch and lifts your legs, sitting down and replacing them over his lap.

“I’ve brought you medicine.”

You sit up. “I don’t need any!”

“Darling, _please_. This will make you better.”

You grumble, but consent. “This better not be that nasty liquid shit.”

“Unfortunately, the woman at the pharmacy said the liquid would work best. Your mortal body will dissolve the medicine faster in liquid form.” He opens the wrapping, and unscrews the lid, pouring you a tiny cupful. “Here, drink this.”

You immediately lean away from him. “No! It’s nasty! I’ll be fine!”

Loki says your name in a stern voice. “I’m not playing games. Take this. It’ll make you better.”

“No!” You busy yourself into the couch, shrouding blankets around your face. Yes, you were being childish, but Loki didn’t understand. Liquid medicine is literally one of the worst things in the world, at least according to you. You can’t stand the stuff, instead taking the capsules, willing to be sick for a little while longer instead of having to deal with the foul taste of fake cherry or grape, or whatever fake flavor the bottle tells you it’s supposed to me.

He decides on another approach. Loki says your name gently. He peels the blanket back, revealing your reddened face to him. He grips your face, kissing you softly. You respond in kind (Loki has told you countless times that he’s not susceptible to mortal diseases.), kissing him back, figuring this is his way of apologizing. When you respond positively, he inwardly smirks. He grips your jaw in his hand, sliding his tongue over your teeth. When you open your mouth to him, he strikes.

His grips hardens, becoming a vice-like grip, keeping your mouth open. His other hand, holding the little cup of NyQuil, quickly dumps it into your mouth. You start to splutter, but Loki is quick to shut your jaw, holding it closed with both of his hands, one across your lips, the other holding your jaw.

“Now, be good, and swallow. I’ll reward you accordingly if you don’t continue to fight.”

Your eyes fill with hatred before conceding. After he feels you swallow a couple of times, he lets go. You curl up on your end of the couch, giving him a hard glare.

“You son of a bitch. I hate you.”

He waves your supposed-to-be barb, off with one hand. “Yes, yes, darling. You’ll thank me later. Now, as for your reward, what do you want from,” He shudders. “ _Taco Bell._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I;M ACTUALLY LIKE THIS ABT MEDICINE. I REFUSE TO TAKE LIQUID ANYTHING IT'S NASTY AS FUCK!!!!!!!  
> but also kudos and comments are super appreciated!!!!!!! i love loki so much!!!!!!!


End file.
